


Safety Boat

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb likes sea, but Jim always feels safer in a boat, even on a dry land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thwz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwz/gifts).



> prompt: sea/ocean

The waves washed Seb’s feet, cold water tickling his skin. He breathed deeply, enjoying salty air filling his lungs. It was good to be back in Ireland, he thought, closing his eyes.

_Come here, Jimmy. The water is nice._

‘I’m fine here, thank you,’ came a quiet, flat reply.

Sighing, Sebastian opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. They were on a small, secluded beach; an abandoned old boat, now partially filled with sand, was the only sign of human presence. The boat had become Jim’s favourite spot; even right now he was sitting in it, building small pyramids from pebbles. Seb observed him for a moment before walking closer and sitting next to him.

James had changed since Sebastian last saw him. Of course, he grew up a few inches and became even more lanky, but there was something wrong. He was quieter, his enthusiasm and curiosity disappeared. He led Seb to more secluded places and just sat there, listening to his friend’s babbling. At first, Sebastian thought that Jim just wanted to learn what had happened in Seb’s life since they last met, but now, after almost a week, he wasn’t so sure.

 _Hey, Jimmy,_ he delicately nudged the smaller boy, _is everything alright?_

‘I’m fine,’ Jim repeated in the same flat, monotonous tone, ‘Maybe a bit tired. And I’m not in the mood for swimming,’ he added, putting the last pebble on the top of his second pyramid.

 _Good try, mister,_ Sebastian rolled his eyes, _but I’m not buying it_.

‘I’m not trying to fool you, Seb,’ James stated and began to build another pyramid, ‘I’m really fine, a bit cold, but otherwise fine.’

Sebastian observed him in silence.

 _I don’t want you to be sad, Jim_ , he said quietly.

‘I’m not sad, Sebby,’ Jim sighed, ‘I’m, I’m just tired and cold.’

_Maybe we should go home?_

‘If you want...’

 _The only thing I want, Jimmy,_ Seb pinched the bridge of his nose, _is for you to be happy._

‘I am happy,’ James finally looked at his friend.

_You promise?_

Jim nodded and snuggled up to Seb. A bit surprised, the blond hugged him back.

_Do you want my sweatshirt?_

Jim nodded again. Without a word Sebastian pulled took his red sweatshirt off and handed it to the other boy, who pulled it through his head.

_Maybe you caught a cold?_

‘Maybe...’ James mumbled, hugging Seb tightly.

 _Let’s go home, then,_ Seb delicately stroked the smaller boy’s back, _We’ll have some tea and maybe Mrs Smith will give us cookies._

‘Fine,’ Jim pulled away from the blond and took him by the hand.

 _Can we follow the shore?_ Sebastian asked, standing up and pulling James on his feet. _I don’t want to put on my shoes yet._

‘Sure,’ Jim squeezed the other boy’s hand.

As they walked down the beach, Seb eyed his friend worryingly, wondering what he could do to convince Jim that he could confide in him. Something wrong was happening in Jim’s life and Sebastian didn’t want to leave him alone with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't written for so long but the last few days were a real roller coaster. I have classes this weekend so I can't promise that I will post the next chapter of Special Children (but I'll do my best).
> 
> Please, bear with me.


End file.
